To Make a Nobody Feel
by o0CheckMate0o
Summary: Nobodies can't feel emotions...but that doesn't mean they can't /feel/. / RikuRoku drabble...a little lime-y.


A/N: HAY GAIZ SUP. Here we are, rapidly approaching the end of my first semester in college. Essay papers due everywhere. Finals looming like giant monstrous beasts. Somehow my workplace is still getting plenty of business so I still have a job. And what do I decide to do? Write drabble. Because no matter what demands my attention, I somehow manage to find time to roleplay. And what happens when I roleplay? I spontaneously fall in love with pairings I never considered before. And then I want delicious fan material and there's some good stuff but, you know how it is. Never enough. It's also kind of funny cuz I ditched the KH fandom for years. XD; oh well.

I love my Riku. Just by existing, this Riku-mun gives me such fabulous little images all the time. This one stuck with me and I HAD to write it down even though I don't have time to write lately (hence my multi-chapter fics that're like "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE."). Luckily it's only like five hundred-ish words. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the pathetic drabble that this is ='D winter break is coming up so I hope to write more then. Or something.

BTW I also put this on Deviantart in the RikuRoku club, in case you wanna go favorite it or something I dunno. *winkwink*

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

The moonlight illuminated Riku's pale skin, pearlescent with a thin sheen of sweat. Crystal blue eyes curiously traced the ridges, slopes, and curves he had been so intimately acquainted with not ten minutes ago. It had happened so fast that Roxas hadn't been able to focus on these little details…he wondered if it was weird to be appreciating his partner's body after the fact. The sheer passion and intensity of the act had been quite overwhelming to the inexperienced boy; only now that it had faded to a comfortable warmth and sluggishness in his muscles was he able to try and process everything. A heaviness was gathering in his eyelids, but he struggled to resist and hold on to the odd moment as long as he could. His silver-haired companion, however, seemed content to give in. They were very close together – nearly touching – and he could feel the deep breaths tousling his hair.

"Riku," he murmured. For a moment he thought he really had fallen asleep, until the older boy gave a lazy, "hm?" in response.

Roxas fell silent. His thoughts were in turmoil and he tried to properly collect them before attempting to speak again. "Is that…kind of what 'happiness' feels like?" He asked. He couldn't feel emotions, of course. But those sensations…they had been far beyond what he believed was possible to feel. They were…amazing. Happiness was supposed to be one of the best feelings in the world…

Riku opened one sea-green eye to stare at him. After a pause he looked mildly amused. "Heh…maybe a bit." And his voice sounded rougher than before they had done it. He closed his eye again and settled back down. He seemed more interested in dozing off than discussing with Roxas the significance of what they had done. Roxas disregarded it for the moment, caught up in his revelation. With Riku's help he had obtained something all Nobodies strove for – a glimpse of emotion. If it was even somewhat similar to the most sought after of emotions, that was more than enough for the blond. But this form of physical "happiness" was already fading away, returning to that emptiness that tormented any creature lacking a heart. A sudden desire to feel it again welled up in his throat and breathing became difficult. It wasn't the first time he wanted to _feel_…pain, cold, and hunger were his usual companions, but now that he had found this new one…

The desire to feel was stronger than ever.

He crawled on top of Riku, ignoring the grunt of the boy still attempting to doze. Slender fingers ran through slightly damp silver locks, blunt nails lightly dragging across his scalp. His lips, still a little swollen from previous activities, trailed up the length of an alabaster neck, teeth aiding with sharp nips and tongue swallowing the sting that followed. Riku raised a hand, gripping Roxas' hair in preparation to tug him away, but paused as the blond reached his ear.

Lips pressed to the shell, Roxas murmured, "In that case…make me feel 'happy' again, Riku…" And his voice, low and sultry and strikingly similar to a purr, startled him.

However, in the end, Riku seemed a lot less interested in sleeping.


End file.
